Stormwind City Watch
|Row 4 title = Leadership: |Row 4 info = Core: Xavier Morgan Logistics: Adrieth Revane Investigations: Volke Southstrider |Row 5 title = Allegiances: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Base: |Row 6 info = Stormwind City Hall |Row 7 title = Status: |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Purpose |Row 8 info = To keep Stormwind in a state vaguely resembling peaceful. |Row 9 title = Website: |Row 9 info = https://stormwind-city-watch.shivtr.com}} The Stormwind City Watch is a group of law enforcers within Stormwind City who do their best to protect the citizens from the criminals and other never do wells who lurk in the shadows. Within the Watch are various different specialties, each with their own different jobs to help make the Watch run smoothly. The Watch in its current incarnation has been in operation since February, 620 K.C. In this time, it has been run by various Majors and Captains, including Majors Dugald Taggart-Galina, Xavier Morgan, and Marco DeDarma, and Captains Jorngen Wallace, Gracke Harbin, Renat Delhomme, Carl Koenen, Aliaes Lamente, Savil DeDarma, and Krulinn Norfallio. Current Leadership Currently, Xavier Morgan has returned from a long resignation to find The Stormwind City Watch at its knees. Many people had taken their leave from the Watch itself due to inactivity from within. It was then-Captain Xavier Morgan that stood up to the plate, seeking out new recruits for the Order. It was with his tenacity that he found new members worthy to uphold the same ideology that has been held by the Stormwind City Watch for many years. His actions brought upon the revival of the Watch itself to act as a body of law enforcement within Stormwind. History The Stormwind City Watch was founded under a charter from Highlord Bolvar Fordragon during the Fall of 29 L.C. by then Lieutenant Dugald Taggart-Gallina. In the early days of its inception, the Watch consisted of a handful of constables who were tasked with not dying while on duty, and making the best cup of coffee possible. This resulted in a lot of time being spent inside City Hall pretending to be busy, and the development of the first Watch Coffee Machine by Constable Fizzlepocket Rodriguez and Sergeant Jorngen Wallace. The first coffee machine was brutally destroyed during a bombing of City Hall, but its crumpled remnants are proudly displayed in the Watch trophy case. Manpower and Budgeting Issues During the early months of the Watch, the force experienced a shortage of manpower. The few constables in the Watch were poorly equipped due to a limited budget which was mostly spent on developing the coffee machine and on donuts. Because of the limited manpower and equipment, constables would bravely intervene in tavern brawls after giving the conscious brawlers ample time to escape, and arresting the unconscious ones. New lance constables were trained not to run very fast, because it was considered a bad idea to actually catch up to a criminal. Office Sharing The Stormwind City Watch shared City Hall with the Stormwind Free Clinic operated by the Draenei Doctor Leneel McCoy. Close interaction between the Watch and the Clinic led to a merger of both entities. Doctor Leneel formed the first specialized squad within the Watch - the Medic Squad. ]] The Hero of Stormwind Maldrin “Roboto” Davis had a meteoric rise in the ranks of the Watch. From lance constable all the way to lieutenant in a very short amount of time through hard work, perseverance, and careful use of propaganda. Maldrin’s achievements were many, and as an expert public relations officer, he knew how to play the media. After some of his exploits, the Gnews declared Maldrin “The Hero of Stormwind.” Maldrin became a member of the Stormwind Council, effectively outranking everyone in the Watch. The nickname “Roboto” was given to Maldrin after he was blown up to pieces during the Great Coffee Machine Catastrophe, which required much of his body to be replaced by Gnomish engineering artificial limbs and organs. As all heroes are want to do, Maldrin walked off into the sunset, never to be seen again. The Fall and Rise During the early moments of 624 K.C., the Stormwind City Watch lost many of its members. Slowly but surely, the Watch broke down and became inactive. One day, a man by the name of Xavier Morgan was called in for an interview by the former Captain, Carl Koenen. After a short interview, he was rehired as the new Watch Captain. Through many weeks of hard work and recruitment, Xavier managed to call back many of the officers that have previously worked there, along with dozens of new L.C.s. Once the Watch had been rebuilt and was operating completely fine, Xavier handed the reigns over to Krulinn Norfallio. Xavier soon came back, and realized "that after you enter the watch, leaving is a pretty bad idea." A New Era Soon enough, Xavier Morgan felt the need to promote himself to Major and bring on a new Captain under him by the name of Bordae Stonebridge. The new team of Xavier and Bordae brought forth new policies to the watch, hiring new Lieutenants, redefining the squads, and structuring the Watch in a way that makes actual sense. With this newfound concept of "doing their jobs." The Watch has thrust itself into the role of one of the primary sources of defense for the citizens of Stormwind City. A New Era Becomes An Old Era Beginning A New Future Old Era Things eventually slowed, but never ground to a halt until one day while on patrol, Xavier fell into an unattended portal that somebody had left in Old Town. After several very interesting adventures that nobody really wants to read about involving a Pirate King and a traveling theatre troupe, Xavier made his way back to Stormwind to declare his return. He then kicked down the door to City Hall, having forgotten his key, which was promptly fixed by Captain Adrieth Revane. Divisions While each and every Watchmen fundamentally has the same base duties and conduct themselves in the same manner performing patrols, arrests, and otherwise, the three divisions present additional opportunities and specializations to the proverbial watchman. Core Led interim by Major Xavier Morgan. Exactly as it sounds. These guys are our on the ground Watchmen. Their specializations lie in how precisely they do their job on the streets with their ears, and potentially their asses, firmly on the ground. Logistics Led interim by Captain Adrieth Revane. This is the division that allows the watch to function. In addition to their normal duties, they handle things such as public relations, recruitment, smiling brightly, morale, and procuring goods. They contain the quartermasters, and are distinctly charged with keeping the coffee beans flowing. Investigations Led by Lieutenant Volke Southstrider. The Investigations Unit! The "classiest' of our units. Armed with tuxedos, sunglasses and dashing good looks these men and women of maximum sex-appeal traipse through Stormwind solving crimes and surgically delivering one-liners. Their general quippery is the stuff of legends, and when it comes to creating the illusion of solving crimes, they simply can't be beat. Images __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Stormwind Army Category:Stormwind City Watch Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Stormwind Guilds